gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Katy or A Gaga
A Katy or A Gaga is the fourth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-second episode overall. It is set to premiere on November 7, 2013 following a four-week hiatus. Source Filming began on September 23, 2013. Source The episode will be directed by Ian Brennan Source and co-written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner. Source Spoilers Plot *The ND gang feuds between Katy Perry or Lady Gaga, and they team up to prove a point, Jake is not too pleased with this, he even has some troubles with Marley. In the NY side, Starchild is introduced when he auditions for Kurt’s new band and becomes fast friends with most of them. Becky is also back. Source *The members of New Directions tackle their assignment of getting out of their comfort zones and determining whether they're more like "Katy" (Perry) or (Lady) "Gaga." Kurt holds auditions for his new band and must decide if he'll let in the overly bold performer, Starchild (guest star Adam Lambert). Meanwhile, Jake gets closer to Bree as he and Marley grow apart. Source *When Will informs the kids that one of their major competitors at Nationals this year will be “Throat Explosion” - a renowned show choir with a frightening reputation for “living and performing on the edge” – the gleeks worry that the rival group of uber-talented social misfits has co-opted their “outcast” niche… and do it better. Will challenges the kids to get out of their comfort zones and assigns them the music of Katy Perry and Lady Gaga with the caveat that those who self-identify as a ‘Gagas’ must sing ‘Katy’ songs and vice-versa. The weekly assignment begins to pervade the gleeks’ everyday lives, inspiring several of them to explore life outside of their comfort zones, and proves a liability for one gleek who refuses to try. Meanwhile, feeling overshadowed by Rachel and Santana’s recent successes, Kurt decides his best shot at achieving mainstream fame is by starting his own band, so he asks Rachel, Santana, and her new girlfriend, Dani, to join. While everyone is blown away by the audition of an overly bold singer who calls himself Starchild, Kurt balks at asking him to join the group, worried he’ll be overshadowed by the dazzling performer. Source New York *Adam Lambert's character, Starchild, will make his debut in this episode, he is said to be Kurt's rival. *The New York singing scene will leave many fans of the show really satisfied. Source *Starchild is introduced in a funny way. Source *His interactions with the NY gang may vary. Source *Starchild's real name is Elliott Gilbert. Source *Kurt, Dani and Santana hold auditions to start a Madonna cover band. Source *Elliott auditions for the band with Lady Gaga's Marry The Night. He gets cut from the audition because he is told that it is too much (because he goes to the audition with a full-costume, make-up and he is really over the top). Source Source 2 *Santana wants to name the group "The Apocalypsticks" but Kurt disagrees. (Promo) *Starchild becomes fast friends with most of them and has a quirky personality. Source *Santana makes a funny proposition. Source *There is a sweet Dantana moment. Source *Elliot has a hilarious conversation with a member of Dantana. Source *Elliot and Kurt will have a talk (promo) Lima *The Glee kids will be “trying to figure out who they are as artists.” Source *Tina has a hilarious and unexpected moment at McKinley Source *Some students are more excited about this week’s assignment than others are. Source *It's Will vs. Sue once again. But this time, there is a "twist." Source *Becky is back and has some hilarious moments. She doesn't have a big storyline, but her absence is explained in a scene with Sue. Source Scenes *Blake was at a dance rehearsal (9/18) Source *Lauren and Darren were on set (9/23) Source *Erinn was at a dance rehearsal (9/24) Source *Blake and Kevin were on set (9/24) Source *Jacob, Jenna, Alex, and Becca most likely filmed Wide Awake (9/24) Source *Naya, Amber, and Mark were on set (9/25) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Naya, Lea, Chris, Demi, and Adam were on set, most likely filming the New York portion of Roar ''(9/26) Source Source 2 *Demi and Chris were at the NYADA set (9/27) Source *Lauren Potter was on set (9/27) Source *Kevin and Chord were on set, most likely filming ''Applause (9/27) Source Source 2 *Melissa, Erinn, Alex, and Jacob were on set (9/30) Source *Naya, Demi and Adam were on set (10/1) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris were on set (10/1) Source *Jenna was at a dance rehearsal. (10/1) However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Jenna was on set (10/3). However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source *Erinn filmed a scene in the hallway. (10/3) However, this could be for The End of Twerk. Source Songs Source Guest Cast Source Special Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen Trivia *As of this episode, Glee has covered or featured at least one song from each of Lady Gaga's studio albums: **''Poker Face'' from " ", Bad Romance and Telephone from " ", Born This Way, Yoü and I, Edge of Glory, Americano, and Marry the Night from " ", and Applause from " ". Gallery Filming 9/26-27.jpg|Chris, Adam, Demi, Lea, and Naya on set. BU8tISFCMAE3djB.jpg Lauren on the Glee set for Season 5 9-23-2013.jpg Fantastic5.jpg|Filming. Lea, Naya, Adam, Demi, Chris BVNKPhYIcAAzjO8.jpg|Chris and Demi on the NYADA set. LaurenAndIan.jpg BVPJiDaCcAA18ei.jpg|Chord Gaga DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set. Rachel and Kurt 5x04.jpg Rachel 5x04.jpg 1375719 627353043978111 440887038 n.png BVricRXCQAABK35.jpg|Roar Hairstylists.png Lunchtime.jpg AKOAG1.png AKOAG2.png AKOAG3.png AKOAG4.png AKOAG5.png apocalpysticks.gif icameupwithanamazingname.gif Glee - Will and Sue 1.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 2.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 3.JPG GleeMarley2.JPG antique chair.jpg chair in color.jpg BWlroI6CYAAPSOM.png marleynguys.jpg 006~674.jpg 007~622.jpg 004~783.jpg 005~730.jpg samstill.jpg rachelstill.jpg 009~506.jpg 008~564.jpg tumblr_mv74ruuxnv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mv8u2grDZM1rojy6eo1 500.png Tumblr mvg6d1xTkl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mvg6f0Fkl81s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvg6xqeLAS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvfwi00jlK1s57bimo1_r3_500.jpg 61BBstu6nwL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 1383696 622857661093336 1262549093 n.jpg tumblr_mvi6okvkFx1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvk6kr6n981rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr mvk6liiOyz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee ep504 bts 2.jpg still.jpg still2.jpg Ademi.png Roaarrr.jpg tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco1_r3_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco8_r3_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mvqb44RxGY1rk63wco6_r4_250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo1 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo2 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo3 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo4 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo5 250.gif Tumblr mvm4viZ7iK1rp439xo6 250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mvqa9x6R0B1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001516.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 001444.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000103.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000100.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000049.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000042.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000040.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000030.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000026.jpg Vollbildaufzeichnung 05.11.2013 000024.jpg tumblr_mvricoHw4S1rur0fgo1_500.gif tumblr_mvricoHw4S1rur0fgo2_500.gif 1462861_560134800721655_846164224_n.jpg jkl.jpg k;.jpg jh.jpg hbjn.jpg Bree KatyOrAGaga4.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga3.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga2.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga1.gif Videos Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes